mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship
Русская стенограмма = :Главная тема] :столкновения, шелест бумаги :Уоллфлауэр Блаш: Извини. :Сансет Шиммер: Извини, но я тебя не заметила. :Уоллфлауэр Блаш: Я тут как бы давно. :Сансет Шиммер: Я не знала... :Уоллфлауэр Блаш: Я пыталась привлечь твоё внимание пол-песни. :Эпплджек: Это одна из тихонь? :Радуга Дэш: Да. А мы-то знаем этих тихонь! Верно? :Флаттершай: Знаем? Кого? :Сансет Шиммер: Я Сансет Шиммер, президент комитета выпускного альбома и главный редактор. Хочешь к нам? Нам помощь не помешает. :Уоллфлауэр Блаш: Я - Уоллфлауэр Блаш. :Сансет Шиммер: Рада познакомиться! :Уоллфлауэр Блаш: Я в комитете уже как целый год. :Сансет Шиммер: Оу... :Уоллфлауэр Блаш: Мы познакомились ещё в девятом классе. :Сансет Шиммер: И... Я была рада познакомиться ещё тогда. Ты не дала мне договорить. :Уоллфлауэр Блаш: Ладно. Я подсчитала голоса по титулам для альбома. :Главная семёрка: шум :Сансет Шиммер: читает "Самый перспективный", "Лучшая улыбка", "Школьный клоун"... Ох! Мы получили "Лучших друзей"! Эпплджек, Флаттершай, Радуга Дэш, Рарити, Пинки Пай, Искорка и я! :Пинки Пай: Я всегда знала, что мы лучшие, но теперь это официально! Закреплено выпускным альбомом. Народ сказал своё слово! :Научно-Искорка: Оу! Смотрите, что у Микро Чипса! "Верный кандидат на Нобелевку по физике". И кто такому позавидует? Пфф... не я! смешок :Флаттершай: Не волнуйся, Искорка. Мы знаем, что ты гений. :Радуга Дэш: К тому же, это просто выпускной альбом. :Пинки Пай и остальные: вскрикивают :Сансет Шиммер: Просто... альбом?! :Эпплджек: стонет Ах... Сейчас начнётся. :Сансет Шиммер: Ученики нашей школы возложили на меня ответственность запечатлеть их воспоминания на страницах этого альбома. Через тридцать лет мы многое забудем, но мы всегда будем помнить выпускной альбом. :Радуга Дэш: Ну а я возлагаю на тебя ответственность не размещать наше фото рядом с "Главным Качком". Каждый раз при закрытии альбома будет казаться, что мы целуем Балк Бицепса. :Рарити: Ух... Почему бы нам не сделать фото на пляже в субботу? Все обязаны выглядеть очаровательно! :Пинки Пай: День на пляже! Я испеку свои знаменитые кексики! Флаттершай Секретный ингредиент - крем от загара. Степень защиты - веселье сто плюс! :Флаттершай: Фе-е... :двери :Трикси: Великая и Могучая Трикси требует поговорить с редактором выпускного альбома сейчас же! :Сансет Шиммер: К сожалению для меня, это я. Что тебе нужно, Трикси? :Трикси: Ха! Так я и думала! Я не получила титул "Самой Великой и Могучей"! Я требую объяснений. :Сансет Шиммер: Как бы тебе сказать... Ты не получила титул "Самой Великой и Могучей", потому что такого титула не было на голосовании. :Трикси: Хм... Ну, "Главной злюки" тоже не было в списке, но это не помешало тебе выиграть это звание в наш первый учебный год. :Эпплджек: Это совсем другое! Вся школа проголосовала за неё! :Пинки Пай: Она была о-о-очень вредной... :Научно-Искорка: Сансет Конечно, мы все помним, как ты заслужила право, чтобы о тебе так больше не думали. :Сансет Шиммер: Спасибо. Трикси У нас не будет титула "Самой Великой и Могучей". Прости. :Трикси: О, это мы ещё посмотрим, Сансет Шиммер! В самый неожиданный момент я отомщу тебе, а потом... исчезну! Вот так! Узрите магическое исчезновение! дымовую шашку :Главная семёрка: кашляют :Трикси: дверь :Сансет Шиммер: Позволь мне. Мы всё равно собирались уходить. :Трикси: Хм! :Главная семёрка: смеются :Уоллфлауэр Блаш: Я только закончу кое-что! :Сансет Шиммер: О, совсем забыла свет. :Уоллфлауэр Блаш: ...в темноте. :Сансет Шиммер: письмо Дорогая Принцесса Искорка! Я подумала, ты будешь рада узнать, что мы с девочками получили титул "Лучших друзей" в выпускном альбоме. А ведь если бы ты не простила меня, я бы до сих пор была той ужасной ученицей, какой я покинула Эквестрию. Ты дала мне второй шанс, которого я не заслуживала. Я никогда этого не забуду. Твой друг Сансет Шиммер. :звуки :болтовня :камеры :и писк квадрокоптера :Научно-Искорка: Групповое фото, испытание номер 36А, попытка номер 7. Успешно! О, нет! Эпплджек Твои глаза тебя не обманывают! Я наконец-то изобрела камеру, распознающую селфи. Она срабатывает, как только видит возможность для селфи! :Эпплджек: Я предпочитаю делать селфи сама. По старинке. :Рарити: Радуге Какое покрывало лучше подойдёт для фотографии? :Радуга Дэш: То есть, мы выбираем между белым и белым? :Рарити: Ах! Это - слоновая кость. А это - белый барашек. Яичная скорлупа, тёплый снег, дождевые облака и... ну, это просто белое, я думаю. :Радуга Дэш: Да, я про него и говорила. :ветра и волн :Спайк: Не волнуйся, Рарити. Я его поймаю! :Пинки Пай: Нет! Я его поймаю! :Спайк: Нет, я его поймаю! :падают :Спайк и Пинки Пай: Не поймали... :дыхание :Пинки Пай: вскрикивает Морское чудище! Морское чудище!!! :Спайк: вместе с Пинки :Флаттершай: Квинси-морская черепаха говорит, что скоро прилив. Нужно сделать фото побыстрее, а то намочим ноги. О, он такой предусмотрительный! :Рарити: Фе... :и писк квадрокоптера :Рарити: поцелуй :Сансет Шиммер: О, Искорка! Твой селфи-сенсор настроен? :улетает от Сансет :Сансет Шиммер: О-хо, ладно... Так... кто готов сделать фото "Лучших друзей"? :пауза :Сансет Шиммер: Ой-ой, что на этот раз? :пауза :Сансет Шиммер: Сделаем фото сейчас или сначала искупаемся? Как водичка? :Эпплджек: Сансет Шиммер... хочет быть на нашем фото Лучших друзей? Ха, теперь я слышала всё. :Сансет Шиммер: А что в этом смешного? :Рарити: Смешно лишь то, как ты стараешься быть хорошей, как будто бы ты наш друг. :Флаттершай: И это не смешно! :Радуга Дэш: Потому что ты - нехорошая! :Эпплджек: И мы - не друзья! :Сансет Шиммер: Подождите, что?! :Эпплджек: У тебя что, бананы в ушах? Я говорю: мы - не друзья! Воу! :{начало флэшбэка} ::Сансет Шиммер: Конечно, сможешь. ::Научно-Искорка: Мне так жаль. ::Сансет Шиммер: поёт Мои друзья всегда со мной! :{конец флэшбэка} :Сансет Шиммер: Ах! Меня как будто бы... СТЁРЛИ! :Сансет Шиммер: Это просто дурной сон. Проснись, Сансет! Проснись! :Пинки Пай: Сансет О, нет, ты не спишь. себя Ай! хихикает Я тоже! :Сансет Шиммер: Радуге Как насчёт тебя? флэшбэк из "Игр Дружбы". Радуга поворачивается к упавшей Сансет, но та исчезает, и Дэш не обращает на неё внимания Нет! Радуга Дэш! Ты спасла меня в той гонке! :Радуга Дэш: О чём ты говоришь?! :Сансет Шиммер: Я вижу ваши воспоминания, и меня там нет! :Эпплджек: И каким же образом ты видишь наши воспоминания, позволь спросить? :Сансет Шиммер: С помощью этого. кристалл на шее :Рарити: Ах, пфф... Это же одна из твоих очередных побрякушек. :Сансет Шиммер: Мы получили их все вместе. Вы были там, помните? :Флаттершай: Почему она всё ещё разговаривает с нами? :Сансет Шиммер: Пинки Пай! Как насчёт той пижамной вечеринки перед Битвой групп? :Пинки Пай: Ха! Самое близкое, когда ты была на моей вечеринке, - это наш первый год, когда ты притворилась Эпплджек и отправила мне SMS "Твоя вечеринка хуже голодной утки в зимних ботинках". :Эпплджек: Как будто я могла сказать такое. :Пинки Пай: Это... так сильно меня задело... :Флаттершай: И по отношению к уткам тоже не очень красиво. :Сансет Шиммер: Но это было так давно... Искорка, ты-то помнишь меня? Мы через столько прошли вместе. Прошу... :Научно-Искорка: Я видела тебя всего один раз, когда ты кричала на меня во время Игр. :Сансет Шиммер: Неужели никто не помнит, что я изменилась? :вертят головами :Сансет Шиммер: Кажется, я знаю. Я скоро вернусь! :Рарити: Не торопись, дорогуша! :Сансет Шиммер: письмо Искорке Дорогая Принцесса Искорка! Возможно, это прозвучит странно, но... Мы ведь друзья? Я хороший... человек? Пожалуйста, ответь... :блестит :Сумеречная Искорка: из книги Конечно, мы друзья! Ты в порядке? Что случилось? :Сансет Шиммер: Трудно объяснить. Проще было бы лицом к лицу... ну, то есть, не совсем "лицом". :и треск портала :Сансет Шиммер: Искорка! :Сумеречная Искорка: Сансет? :Сансет Шиммер: Пыталась обнять тебя. обнимаются :Сумеречная Искорка: Так что у тебя случилось? :Сумеречная Искорка: Плохие новости, Сансет. Я такого ещё никогда не слышала. Хотя... :Сансет Шиммер: Что? :Сумеречная Искорка: У меня есть идея, но она тебе не понравится. :Сансет Шиммер: Я сделаю что угодно, чтобы вернуть моих друзей, Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Есть одна пони, которая может помочь, но я не уверена, что вы захотите видеть друг друга. :Сансет Шиммер: Кто? Оу... :тронного зала открываются, Селестия распахивает крылья, выражая недовольство неожиданным визитом Сансет :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж, Принцесса Селестия! Хи-хи... Ни за что не угадаете, кто к нам вернулся! Хотя, может, и угадаете, потому что она прямо здесь, но... эм-м... Сансет Ну, как тебе? :Сансет Шиммер: Эх... Принцесса Селестия, последний раз, когда мы виделись, я была Вашей недостойной ученицей, которая предала и бросила Вас. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я бы так не сказала... Кхем! Сансет имела в виду... :Сансет Шиммер: Я имею в виду, что перед Вами другая пони, и я смиренно прошу Вашего прощения, поддержки и знаний. подходит ближе к Сансет Или... я могу просто уйти, и Вы никогда меня больше не увидите. :Принцесса Селестия: улыбается Я скучала по тебе, Сансет Шиммер. :Сансет Шиммер: Мне так стыдно... и Сансет обнимаются :Сумеречная Искорка: во все зубы И-хи... :Принцесса Селестия: Я не знаю точного заклинания, которое могло бы стереть воспоминания твоих друзей. Но, похоже, что магия Эквестрии проникла в твой мир. :Принцесса Луна: Хм, и правда. Последствия этого злодейского заклинания могут привести к неисправимой катастрофе, если не принять меры. едва сдерживает смех, Искорка даёт ей пощёчину крылом :Сансет Шиммер: Прости. Я просто привыкла слышать, как ты говоришь: "Ученикам не место на стоянке для преподавателей!". :Принцесса Луна: Эта "стоянка для преподавателей" звучит как влиятельное место... :Сансет Шиммер и Сумеречная Искорка: хихикают :Принцесса Селестия: Все ответы вы найдёте в библиотеке Кантерлота. :Сансет Шиммер: Здесь же просто миллионы книг... :Сумеречная Искорка: Если бы! Но не волнуйся, ты смотришь на пони, которая знает это место как свои четыре подковы. Куда Вы идёте, Принцесса Селестия? :Принцесса Селестия: В запретную секцию. :Сумеречная Искорка: Здесь есть... э... запр... запр..? :Сансет Шиммер: Дыши, Искорка. :открывают шкаф, Искорка открывает рот от удивления, Сансет закрывает ей его :летучих мышей :открываются :Сумеречная Искорка: открывает рот А-а-ах! Как же так, как же так, как же так?! Столько книг, и все не прочитаны! Старинные исторические артефакты! Я просто... Я думала... Я не могу... одышка :Сансет Шиммер: Ты уверена, что сможешь помочь мне? :Сумеречная Искорка: ТОЛЬКО НЕ ЛИШАЙ МЕНЯ ЭТОГО!!! :Принцесса Селестия: Должна вас предупредить: механический каталог архива уже давно... не в рабочем состоянии. :дёргает рычаг, откашливается от пыли, из каталога с грохотом вылетают детали :Сумеречная Искорка: Значит, мы просто всё это прочтём! Вперёд! на верхний ярус Ничего себе! Представляете, здесь есть тридцать первый том "Кантерлотских сказаний"! Вы слышали, тридцать первый! Сансет, и это только цветочки!.. Скорее сюда, это же оригинал "Погодных предсказаний Виндиго" из пре-эквестрианской эры! и Селестия смеются Ничего себе! :Сансет Шиммер: зевает Ты знала, что Канцлер Пудингхед хотел ввести закон, обязывающий всех земных пони пить морковный сок? Я знаю. Теперь. Зачем-то. :Сумеречная Искорка: О, кажется, тебе достались самые интересные книги. зевает Думаю, пора устроить перерыв... :Сансет Шиммер: вздыхает :Сумеречная Искорка: ...потому что я кое-что нашла! Ты слышала про путешествия Мудрого Кловера? :Сансет Шиммер: Конечно. А что? :Сумеречная Искорка: сундучок Ну, во-первых, эти пергаменты велись задолго до основания Эквестрии. Взгляни на это. :Сансет Шиммер: Камень Памяти... Звучит многообещающе. :Сумеречная Искорка: Он принадлежал злой колдунье, которая была практически непобедимой. С помощью Камня Памяти она могла стирать память любого пони, даже фрагменты памяти. :Сансет Шиммер: Фрагменты, как... воспоминания о хорошей мне? :Сумеречная Искорка: Угу. Мудрый Кловер знал, что колдунью нужно остановить, а камень уничтожить. Он преследовал её на суше и на море, но каждый раз ей удавалось стереть его память и исчезнуть! Но он всегда находил её. :Сансет Шиммер: Как? :Сумеречная Искорка: Это всё пергаменты. Он в тайне записывал всё, чтобы знать, что произошло и куда идти дальше, как дорожка из хлебных крошек. :Сансет Шиммер: Мудро... О-оу, Мудрый Кловер! Да, до меня дошло. Что произошло по другую сторону портала? :Сумеречная Искорка: Последней страницы не хватает! Кловер спрятал её, чтобы никто не смог найти Камень Памяти. Сансет... а что, если Камень Памяти оказался в вашем мире? :Сансет Шиммер: И кто-то использует его, чтобы заставить всех снова возненавидеть меня. :Сансет Шиммер и Сумеречная Искорка: вместе Но кто?! :Пинки Пай: Мы здесь уже давно. Пора подкрепиться! :Научно-Искорка: Я тут подумала: может, мы зря не переживаем за Сансет? :Трикси: Да. Переживать за то, что она вернётся. Я считаю, это ужасно — как она обходится с вами, притворяясь вашим другом. Ей явно что-то нужно! Сансет думает, что вся школа только и боготворит её. Снипсу Воды мне! снова к Рэйнбумс Знаете, раз у президента выпускного альбома небольшой кризис личности, я думаю, вице-президент должен занять её место, и это... Ох, это ты, Рарити! :Рарити: Если таким образом ты хочешь получить титул "Самой Великой и Могучей", мой ответ — нет. И разве мы не обсуждали это вчера? Я что-то не припомню... :Эпплджек и Флаттершай: плечами :Трикси: Может — да, а может — нет. Память — это такая хитрая штука: никогда не знаешь, когда забудешь что-нибудь важное. Например, то, какая я великая и могучая! И поэтому я должна быть в выпускном альбоме! :Рарити: стонет Я подумаю об этом... :Трикси: Это всё, что я прошу. :Сансет Шиммер: Мне пора возвращаться в мой мир. Может, я смогу убедить друзей в том, что я говорю правду, раз теперь я знаю, что мы ищем. :Сумеречная Искорка: Камень Памяти. Я останусь здесь и изучу запретную секцию от А до Я, пока я не найду способ вернуть память твоим друзьям. :Сансет Шиммер: Если это вообще возможно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Конечно, возможно! Даже если мне придётся переорганизовать всю библиотеку по тематикам. Или, может, в хронологическом порядке. О, и починить сломанный каталог! пыхтит, затем гремит Я что-нибудь придумаю. :Сансет Шиммер: Спасибо. Вам обеим. :Принцесса Селестия: Наше прошлое расставание было совсем другим. Но и ты теперь другая. Своими поступками ты доказала, что у тебя доброе сердце. :Сансет Шиммер: У меня был достойный учитель. :Сумеречная Искорка: смущённо Ты была достойной ученицей! и Сансет смеются :Принцесса Селестия: сердито Хотите сказать, из меня учитель не очень?! :Принцесса Селестия: смеётся :Сансет Шиммер и Сумеречная Искорка: смеются :Сансет Шиммер: У Принцессы Селестии появилось чувство юмора? Кажется, я не одна изменилась! и Сансет вновь смеются :Радуга Дэш: Это был изнуряющий день, но мы не сдаёмся! Финальный матч. Последний решающий раунд! Десятки тысяч фанатов замерли в ожидании! :Научно-Искорка: Вперёд, чемпионы! :квадрокоптера :Радуга Дэш: Я больше не буду сдерживать себя!!! :Флаттершай: Этого я и боюсь! :Пинки Пай: Давай, Радуга Дэш! Вы с Рарити только что купили вашей команде билет на экспресс, идущий в ни-ку-да!!! :Радуга Дэш: О, классная кричалка, Пинки Пай! :Пинки Пай: Спасибо! Весь день тренировалась. Ты согласна, малышка-камера?! Ты теперь на моём поле! :улетает к Искорке, Спайк рычит и лает на него :Рарити: хихикает Кто-то ревнует... :Спайк: Ещё чего! Позовите меня, когда он научится приносить вещи. :опускает руку с собачьим кормом :Спайк: Ненавижу тебя. чавкает :Сансет Шиммер: отдышка Отличные новости! Я всё узнала! Кто-то стёр ваши воспоминания с помощью эквестрианской магии. Вы не помните, но мы друзья! :пауза :Сансет Шиммер: Это — Камень памяти. Вы не узнаёте его? :пауза :Сансет Шиммер: Ах, верно. Думаю, нет. телефон Вот, посмотрите. Видите! Это доказательство. Мы с вами друзья! :Главная шестёрка: вздыхают :Трикси: О, опять она! Это ведь ты сделала безупречные поддельные фото твоих друзей, громящих спортзал! :Пинки Пай: Да, погодите-ка! Это что, якобы я с таким нелепым выражением? Ха, я никогда не делаю такое лицо. ту же рожу Подделка! Фальшивка! :Трикси: Ха-ха-ха! Моя работа сделана! Трикси уходит! дымовую шашку И не забудь, Рарити: ты обещала поместить моё фото в выпускном альбоме! :Сансет Шиммер: Стой, ты сделала что?.. о мяч и наступает на квадрокоптер, из-за чего тот ломается Это вышло случайно! Я могу помочь! :Научно-Искорка: Ты уже достаточно помогла! :столкновения, Микро Чипс падает. Сансет пытается ему помочь, но тот протягивает ей деньги :Сансет Шиммер: Мне не нужны твои карманные деньги! Я не злая, понял! Я не злая!!! :копошится в шкафчике :двери шкафчика :Сансет Шиммер: Вот... мы и встретились. :Трикси: Мда, встретились. Ты правда хочешь сделать это здесь, на глазах у всех? :Сансет Шиммер: Как пожелаешь! :Трикси: Узрите! Самая великая и могучестая ученица Школы Кантерлот! Если плакат масштабом 1:7 не убедит тебя, тогда я сдаюсь. :Сансет Шиммер: Где Камень Памяти? Ты настроила моих друзей против меня только из-за того, что тебя не выбрали "Самой великой и могучестой" в выпускном альбоме? "Могучестая" — это даже не слово! :Трикси: О чём ты говоришь? :Сансет Шиммер: Нет такого слова! :Трикси: Нет. Какой Камень Памяти? :Сансет Шиммер: Который ты использовала, чтобы стереть всем память, ты, манипулятивная... хвастушка! :Трикси: Камень, который заставит всех забыть о моих неудачных трюках? Ох, которые совсем не трюки! Твой несчастный камушек меркнет по сравнению с Великой и Могучей Трикси! :Сансет Шиммер: Я не верю тебе... Ты не понимаешь, о чём я говорю. :Трикси: Я не понимаю. Прости. :Сансет Шиммер: садится на пол :Трикси: Неужели кто-то правда стёр все воспоминания о тебе? :Сансет Шиммер: Ага. :Трикси: И хотя мы все знаем, что ты "Главная злюка", ты утверждаешь, что теперь ты хорошая? :Сансет Шиммер: Трудно объяснить. :Трикси: То есть, ты знаешь, кем ты являешься, но никто в школе тебя так и не воспринимает? Верно? :Сансет Шиммер: головой :Трикси: Поверь мне, мне это знакомо. :Сансет Шиммер: Не могу поверить, что я назвала единственного человека, который верит мне, "манипулятивной хвастушкой". Прости... :Трикси: По мне, так это комплимент. Давай, я помогу тебе найти камень. :Сансет Шиммер: Что ты хочешь взамен? :Трикси: на плакат :Сансет Шиммер: Ни за что! Категорически нет! :Трикси: Ну, если ты предпочитаешь оставаться "Главной злюкой", я совсем не против. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я всё проверила! Почему я не могу найти недостающие страницы? Я всегда была добра к тебе, библиотека!!! :падает со стола :Сумеречная Искорка: А? Вот оно! Последняя страница была в тайнике! Мудрый Кловер спрятал Камень! Такие камни могут быть только в другом мире. Но тут не сказано, как вернуть память. Ах?! читает "Возможно, если бы я уничтожил Камень сразу же, часть моих воспоминаний вернулась бы. Но когда солнце зайдёт на третий день после потери памяти, она сотрётся навсегда!" :Принцесса Селестия: Нужно предупредить Сансет Шиммер. :Сансет Шиммер: Так... с чего начнём, партнёр? :Трикси: С того, как я буду называть тебя. Как тебе: "Великая и Могучая Трикси... и её довольно сносная помощница-детектив"? :болтовня :Главная шестёрка: и смеются, Пинки визжит: "Уи, девочки!" :Трикси: В столовой полно подозреваемых, два детектива и лишь один Камень Памяти. Кажется невозможным, почти как вытащить кролика из шляпы, а я делаю это постоянно. Ах, надо подумать о мотиве. Кто здесь ненавидит тебя настолько, чтобы стереть все хорошие воспоминания о тебе? :Сансет Шиммер: Если хорошо подумать... то все. :Трикси: записывает "Потенциальные враги: все". :открывающейся двери :Медсестра Рэдхарт: Добрый день, леди!.. Как вы себя чувствуете? :Трикси: Зависит от того, как вы будете отвечать на мои вопросы. Никто не жаловался на потерю памяти последние несколько недель? :Медсестра Рэдхарт: Не могу припомнить. :Трикси: Не можете припомнить?! затем шепчет Сансет Мы опоздали... :клавиш :Микро Чипс: А-а... Сансет Хочешь эту наполовину покусанную морковку? :Сансет Шиммер: Что? Я же говорила тебе: мне не нужны твои карманные деньги, и уж точно твой ланч. :Трикси: жуёт Говори за себя. Спасибо. Кхем, м-м-м-м-м. В школе говорят, ты много знаешь о том, как стирать память. :Микро Чипс: Я стёр кучу памяти сегодня утром. :Сансет Шиммер: Ты что? :Микро Чипс: Четыре терабайта квантовой памяти, если быть точным. :Трикси: жестами "уходим" :Микро Чипс: И почему это никого не впечатляет? :Сансет Шиммер: Может, ты знаешь хоть что-нибудь об этом? Хоть что-нибудь? : Мод Пай: Я не могу судить по рисунку. :Сансет Шиммер: Ладно... : Мод Пай: Только то, что это фельзическая эндрузивная порода, зернистая по текстуре, расположенная в матрице с рассеянной железо-магниевой слюдой и амфиболом, с шестьюдесятью пятью процентами щелочного полевого шпата по объёму с температурой плавления сто двадцать пять градусов плюс-минус десять градусов. Простите, но больше ничем не могу помочь. :Трикси: Это... только кажется, что мы зашли в тупик, но... я думаю, хуже ведь быть не может, да? :Сансет Шиммер: вздыхает Может. :Научно-Искорка: Как новенький! Фото лучших друзей для выпускного альбома. Дубль два, номер 36А, попытка восемь. Искорка смотрит на Сансет :Главная шестёрка: Лучшие друзья! :Трикси: Ох, хватит смотреть на них! Так ты только накручиваешь себя. Ты не сможешь думать в таком состоянии. О, думай, Трикси! :Сансет Шиммер: Я пришла проверить, кого мы могли упустить. О-ой, но мы поговорили со всеми от А до Я. :Трикси: Погоди! "Фото нет: Уоллфлауэр Блаш". Кто такая Уоллфлауэр? :Уоллфлауэр Блаш: Я здесь, вообще-то. :Трикси: Э-э, а кто ты?.. :Уоллфлауэр Блаш: Уоллфлауэр. Мы знакомы с третьего класса. :Трикси: А, ха-ха, я помню третий класс! Не тебя, конечно, но какой классный год был! Великая и Могучая Трикси дебютировала с её трюком с исчезающей жабой. Знаете, некоторые даже не представляют, Сансет светится как тяжело растить головастиков. За ними нужно ухаживать, и... :Сумеречная Искорка: из книги Сансет, мы думаем, Камень Памяти спрятан под этой рисунок горной породой, и если ты не уничтожишь камень сегодня до захода солнца, все воспоминания исчезнут навсегда! :Сансет Шиммер: Как я должна найти камень, который выглядит как... внимание на компьютер Уоллфлауэр эти камни! Удачно... :кнопки :Сансет Шиммер: Можно, я задам глупый вопрос, Уоллфлауэр? Где ты сделала эту милую фотографию? :Уоллфлауэр Блаш: О, это мой сад. Ну, точнее, школьный сад. Я — президент Клуба садоводов. Я основала его, и я — единственный его член, и единственная, кто бывает в саду, и видит его, или говорит про него... :Трикси: Я смотрю, ты не очень жалуешь общество людей, да? :Уоллфлауэр Блаш: Я думала добавить эту фотографию в выпускной альбом. Что скажете? :Трикси: Прости, но Сансет никому не разрешает вмешиваться в её выпускной альбом. Даже если они это заслужили. :Сансет Шиммер: Нет! Ты должна сделать это, Уоллфлауэр. Э, мы не будем тебя отвлекать. :Трикси: Что?! Великая и Могучая Трикси рассержена и обижена. :клавиш. Сансет подходит к Уоллфлауэр и касается её руки :Уоллфлауэр Блаш: Что ты..? :{начало флэшбэка} ::болтовня ::кустов ::Эпплджек: повтор Это совсем другое! Вся школа проголосовала за неё! ::Пинки Пай: повтор Она была о-о-очень вредной... ::Научно-Искорка: повтор Конечно, мы все помним, как ты заслужила право, чтобы о тебе так больше не думали. ::Уоллфлауэр Блаш: Эх, какое тебе дело до меня? Ты ведь... Сансет Шиммер! Тебя все любят... И почему? Они не видят, что ты не изменилась! ::звуки ::Научно-Искорка: стонет ::Пинки Пай: храпит ::Эпплджек: вздыхает ::Опалесенс: вскрикивает ::звуки :{конец флэшбэка} :Сансет Шиммер: Ты стёрла память у всех?! :Уоллфлауэр Блаш: Э-э... Да! :Трикси: Подожди. Напомни, кто ты? :Уоллфлауэр Блаш: Эй, что ты делаешь?! :и Уоллфлауэр тянут друг у друга рюкзак :Сансет Шиммер: Что я тебе сделала?! Серьёзно, я даже не знаю тебя!!! :Уоллфлауэр Блаш: Именно!!! Ты думала, что одурачила всех, но теперь они знают, что ты по-прежнему Главная Злюка! :Сансет Шиммер: Сейчас я покажу тебе злюку! :Трикси: О-оу! Не стоит злить человека, у которого в руках всемогущий магический камень. :Уоллфлауэр Блаш: Я не люблю конфликты. Давайте просто... Камень Памяти забудем о том, что произошло! :Сансет Шиммер: Не стирай! :вспышка :Трикси: А, о чём это я говорила? Уверена, о чём-то гениальном. А ещё... О, как это? Уже три часа? двери Почему эта дверь не открывается? И что мы вообще здесь делаем? :Сансет Шиммер: Я... не... помню... :двери шкафчика :Сансет Шиммер: стучит Есть кто-нибудь? Кто-нибудь, откройте дверь! Если мы не выберемся отсюда и не найдём, у кого Камень, через пару часов будет слишком поздно, и память уже не восстановить! И я потеряю друзей навсегда! :Трикси: Как можно поймать того, кто стирает нашу память каждый раз, как только мы настигаем его? :Сансет Шиммер: в кармане и внезапно находит там бумажку Может... хитростью? :Трикси: Что? :Сансет Шиммер: Я написала заметку: "Проверить видео". Да! Она записывала всё это время! :Трикси: Камера Искорки? О чём ты говоришь? :Сансет Шиммер: Я не помню этого, но, должно быть, я подозревала, что наши памяти сотрут, и поставила на запись. видео ::Уоллфлауэр Блаш: повтор Это мой сад. :Трикси: Кто это? :Сансет Шиммер: Уоллфлауэр Блаш. :Трикси: Мне это ни о чём не говорит. ::Уоллфлауэр Блаш: начинает петь песню Вряд ли встретишь ты меня... :Трикси: О-о... песню Длинная песня, да? кнопку перемотки ::Сансет Шиммер: повтор Что я тебе сделала?! Серьёзно, я даже не знаю тебя!!! ::Уоллфлауэр Блаш: повтор Именно!!! Ты думала, что одурачила всех, но теперь они знают, что ты по-прежнему Главная Злюка! ::Сансет Шиммер: повтор Сейчас я покажу тебе злюку! :Сансет Шиммер: на кнопку паузы :Трикси: Она... немного права насчёт тебя. :Сансет Шиммер: саркастически Да, спасибо! :Трикси: Вообще-то, Мудрая и Нравоучительная Трикси пыталась кое-что донести. Ты сказала, что ничего ей не сделала. :Сансет Шиммер: Ну да, я не сделала ей ничего плохого. :Трикси: Но... может, недостаточно не делать плохого? Может, надо быть дружелюбной? :Сансет Шиммер: Ты права. Только что с того? Мы всё равно заперты. вздыхает Если ты только магически не освободишь нас. :Трикси: О, и какой в этом смысл? Ты видела все мои трюки и знаешь, что произойдёт. :Сансет Шиммер: фотографии на пульте, вздыхает Ну, зато, когда взойдёт солнце и все возненавидят меня, у меня будет хотя бы один друг. :Трикси: Хм? :Сансет Шиммер: И она самая великая и могучая во всей Школе Кантерлота! Так что, думаю, не мне жаловаться. :Трикси: пауза Сансет, глупышка! Ты правда подумала, что я могу сдаться?! Просто театральный эффект. Великая и Могучая Трикси никогда не сдаётся и не подводит друзей! То есть, её довольно симпатичных помощников-детективов. Узрите! Магическое исчезновение! дымовую шашку Да! Сработало! Наконец-то у меня получилось. :Сансет Шиммер: стучит Я всё ещё здесь! :Трикси: А-а? смешок Это... часть трюка! Сейчас освобожу тебя. дымовую шашку. Теперь всё наоборот: Сансет снаружи, Трикси внутри. Трикси бросает шашку ещё два раза, и Сансет вновь снаружи Знаешь что? Просто оставь меня здесь. Поспеши! :Сансет Шиммер: За мной должок, Трикси! Я никогда этого не забуду! :Трикси: Никогда не говори "никогда"! :Сансет Шиммер: Уоллфлауэр! Уоллфлауэр, стой! :Уоллфлауэр Блаш: Ты помнишь моё имя? :Сансет Шиммер: Я помню всё. Камень Памяти, моё поведение, всё-всё! :Уоллфлауэр Блаш: Что?! Как?! Я стёрла весь день! :Сансет Шиммер: Послушай. Я была совсем как ты. Может быть, популярной, но одинокой. :Уоллфлауэр Блаш: Не сравнивай меня с собой! И мне не одиноко, потому что у меня есть... э, сад! Это звучало не так одиноко в моей голове. :Сансет Шиммер: Мне жаль, Уоллфлауэр. :Уоллфлауэр Блаш: Нет, не жаль! Ты просто притворяешься перед своими друзьями, и это работает! А-аргх!!! Как мне отомстить тебе, если меня никто не воспринимает всерьёз?! Я ненавижу тебя! :Сансет Шиммер: вздох :Уоллфлауэр Блаш: Я хотела проучить тебя, стерев хорошие воспоминания о тебе у твоих подруг, но, очевидно, это не сработало. :Научно-Искорка: вздох :Уоллфлауэр Блаш: Но что, если я сотру все их воспоминания о школе? :Сансет Шиммер: Ты не можешь. Ты не можешь стереть их воспоминания друг о друге! :Уоллфлауэр Блаш: Они будут думать друг о друге, как ты обо мне — то есть, никак!!! :магического луча :Сансет Шиммер: Не-ет!!! :вспышка, треск :Главная шестёрка: вскрикивают :Сансет Шиммер: Я однажды уже разрушила их дружбу. Я лучше отдам свои воспоминания, чем позволю этому случиться снова! стонет Флаттершай! Нет! Эпплджек! сильнее Рарити! А-а! Радуга Дэш!!! Пинки Пай!!! Искорка, не забывай меня!.. :Научно-Искорка: вздох :Сансет Шиммер: на четвереньки, испуганно осматривается по сторонам Это не Кантерлот. Где я? Принцесса Селестия? Что произошло? Кто-нибудь, помогите мне! подходит к Сансет Кто... вы? :Научно-Искорка: Мы твои друзья! :Эпплджек: Может, мы и не помним тебя... :Пинки Пай: ...но увидев, что ты сделала... :Рарити: ...пожертвовав собой ради нас... :Флаттершай: ...мы с гордостью назовём тебя... :Вместе, включая Радугу Дэш: ...нашим другом! :зажигаются :Уоллфлауэр Блаш: вздох :звуки превращения, сопровождаемые героической музыкой :Научно-Искорка: Уоллфлауэр! У тебя магия, которую тебе не понять, но её не сравнить с Магией... :Пинки Пай: Да-да, мы поняли. ЗАДАДИМ ЕЙ, ДАМЫ!!! :магический разноцветный вихрь, Камень Памяти трещит, затем раскалывается, и взрывная волна отбрасывает Уоллфлауэр в сторону. Из разбитого Камня вылетают утраченные воспоминания и "всасываются" обратно в головы главным героиням :Сансет Шиммер: Искорка? Это ты?! :Научно-Искорка: Сансет Шиммер! :Остальные девочки: от радости :Научно-Искорка: Нам так жаль. :Сансет Шиммер: Я так рада, что мы снова вместе... к убитой горем Уоллфлауэр :Уоллфлауэр Блаш: Мне так стыдно... Когда я впервые обнаружила Камень Памяти, я стирала лишь небольшие вещи: неловкие приветствия, конфузы, практически любые публичные выступления. :Научно-Искорка: У меня была куча неловких моментов, которые тоже хотелось стереть. :Уоллфлауэр Блаш: Но это не оправдание. Я так привыкла стирать память, что совсем-совсем забылась. Мне так стыдно за всё!.. :Сансет Шиммер: Ничего. Мне тоже стыдно. Может, я и перестала быть злюкой, но одна великая и могучая подруга помогла мне осознать, что я вела себя нехорошо с тобой. Все важны, и неважно, какими незначительными и незаметными они себя ощущают. Уоллфлауэр подняться, после чего обнимает её :Сансет Шиммер: письмо Принцессе Сумеречной Искорке, голос за кадром Дорогая Принцесса Искорка! Можешь добавить новую страницу в архив. Камень Памяти уничтожен! :Заместитель Директора Луна: Ученикам не место на стоянке для преподавателей! :Сансет Шиммер: продолжает Спасибо тебе за твою помощь. Передай мои лучшие пожелания Принцессе Луне и, конечно же, поблагодари мою вторую лучшую учительницу, Принцессу Селестию. Сделай так, чтобы она поняла, что ты шутишь, когда будешь говорить ей это. Я так рада, что всё стало как прежде. :и скрип двери :Трикси: Я требую поговорить с президентом выпускного альбома! Как это плакат со своим изображением в альбоме попало сюда?! ухмыляется :Сансет Шиммер: Президент выпускного альбома никогда не раскрывает своих секретов! читать письмо Ну, может, не совсем как прежде. :Сансет Шиммер: У меня посылка для лучшего садовника! :Уоллфлауэр Блаш: альбом и находит свою фотографию с автографами Сансет и её подруг, после чего её лицо румянится от счастья :Главная шестёрка: и смеются :Радуга Дэш: фото Балка Бицепса рядом с их пляжной фотографией Ах! Да ладно! Серьёзно?! |-| Английская стенограмма = :Main theme] :bump :Sunset Shimmer and Wallflower Blush: Oof! :flapping :Wallflower Blush: Excuse me. :Sunset Shimmer: I'm sorry. I didn't see you come in. :Wallflower Blush: I've been here for a while. :Sunset Shimmer: I didn't realize. :Wallflower Blush: I've been trying to get your attention for, like, half the song. :Applejack: softly Ain't she a quiet one? :Rainbow Dash: Yeah. And we know some pretty shy people. Am I right? :Fluttershy: We do? Who? :Sunset Shimmer: I'm Sunset Shimmer. President of the Yearbook Committee and editor-in-chief. Do you want to join? We could always use extra help. :Wallflower Blush: I'm Wallflower Blush. :Sunset Shimmer: Nice to meet you. :Wallflower Blush: I've been on the Yearbook Committee all year. :Sunset Shimmer: Oh! Um... :Wallflower Blush: We met in ninth-grade English. :Sunset Shimmer: And... I was... saying it was nice to meet you then. You didn't let me finish. :Wallflower Blush: Anyway, I counted up all the votes for the yearbook Superlatives. :Equestria Girls: clamoring :Sunset Shimmer: reading "Most Likely to Succeed", "Best Smile", "Class Clown." gasp Ooh! We won "Best Friends"! Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and me! :Pinkie Pie: I always knew I liked you all, but now it's official! In yearbook form! The people have spoken! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, good for Micro Chips. "Most Likely to Invent Cold Fusion". Not a reason to be jealous. Pfft! I'm not! laughs :Fluttershy: Don't worry, Twilight. We know you're a genius. :Rainbow Dash: Besides, it's just the yearbook. :Equestria Girls: gasp :Sunset Shimmer: Just the yearbook?! :Applejack: groans Now ya gone and done it! :Sunset Shimmer: The student body has entrusted me with the responsibility of gathering their memories into the pages of this book. In thirty years, we might not remember everything, but we will remember what's in the yearbook. :Rainbow Dash: Well, I'm entrusting you not to put us next to "Best Muscles". Every time you close the book, it'll be like we're kissing Bulk Biceps! :Rarity: Oh. Uh, why don't we take our picture at the beach on Saturday? Everyone's bound to look adorable. :Pinkie Pie: Beach day! I'll make my world-famous fun-in-the-sun cupcakes. to Fluttershy The secret ingredient is edible sunscreen! It's SPF fun-hundred! :Fluttershy: Yech. :opens :Trixie Lulamoon: The Great and Powerful Trixie demands to speak to the yearbook editor immediately! :Sunset Shimmer: Unfortunately for me, that's me. What do you want, Trixie? :Trixie Lulamoon: Ha! Just as I suspected! I was not voted "Greatest and Most Powerfullest"! Explain yourself! :Sunset Shimmer: How should I put this? You didn't win "Greatest and Most Powerful" because it wasn't one of the Superlatives. :Trixie Lulamoon: Hmm. Neither was "Biggest Meanie", but that didn't stop you from winning it our freshman year. :Applejack: That was different. The whole school voted for her. :Pinkie Pie: She was soooooooo mean. :Twilight Sparkle: Of course, we all know you've earned the right not to be remembered that way. :Sunset Shimmer: Thanks. Trixie We're not having a "Greatest and Powerfullest" Superlative. Sorry. :Trixie Lulamoon: Oh, you're the one who'll be sorry, Sunset Shimmer! When you least expect it, I'll have my revenge, and then I'll disappear! Like this! Behold! The Magician's Exit! :poof! :Equestria Girls: cough :handle jiggling :Sunset Shimmer: Allow me. We were actually on our way out. :unlocks :Trixie Lulamoon: Hmph! :Equestria Girls: laughing :Wallflower Blush: I'll just finish up... :Sunset Shimmer: Ooh. Forgot to turn off the lights. :Wallflower Blush: ...in the dark. :Sunset Shimmer: voiceover Dear Princess Twilight, I thought you'd be happy to hear that the girls and I were voted "Best Friends" in the yearbook today. After all, if you hadn't forgiven me, I'd still be the arrogant student I was when I left Equestria. You gave me the second chance I didn't deserve, and I'll never forget it. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer. :noises :chattering :click :beeping :Twilight Sparkle: Group picture, practice run #36-A, attempt seven — success! Oh, no! grunting Your eyes do not deceive you. I finally invented a selfie-sensing camera. It hovers into position whenever it detects a selfie opportunity. grunts :Applejack: I prefer to take selfies myself... ie. :Rarity: Which beach blanket should we use for the photograph? :Rainbow Dash: You mean the white one? Or the white one? :Rarity: gasps This is toasted oat and linen lamb's wool. Eggshell, warm frost, pale nimbus, and... Well, that one is white, I suppose. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah. That's the one I was talking about. :blowing, waves rushing in :Spike: Don't worry, Rarity! I got it! :Pinkie Pie: No, I got it! I got it! :Spike: Nuh-uh! I got it! I got it! :Pinkie Pie and Spike: yell I don't got it. :breathing :Pinkie Pie: gasps Ocean monster! Ocean monster! :Spike: yells :Fluttershy: Quincy the sea turtle says the tide's coming in. We should take the picture soon or risk having damp ankles. Oh, he's so thoughtful. :Rarity: Ick. :beeping :Rarity: Mwah. :Sunset Shimmer: Oh. Twilight, you got the Selfie Sensor working? :and beeping :Sunset Shimmer: O... kay. So, who's ready to take a "Best Friends" picture? :beat :Sunset Shimmer: Uh-oh. What did I do? :beat :Sunset Shimmer: Should we do it now, or... did you wanna swim first? How's the water? :Applejack: Sunset Shimmer? Askin' to be in our "Best Friends" picture? Heh. Now I've heard it all. :Sunset Shimmer: Am I missing the joke here? :Rarity: The only joke is whatever this is you're playing on us, acting all nice like you're our friend. :Fluttershy: And it's not funny! :Rainbow Dash: Because you aren't nice. :Applejack: And we ain't friends. :Sunset Shimmer: Wait. What?! :Applejack: You got applesauce in your ears? I said, we ain't fr— Whoa! :Sunset Shimmer: You sure can. :Pinkie Pie: squee :Sci-Twi: I'm so sorry. :Shimmer ::My friends are here to bring me 'round... :Sunset Shimmer: gasps It's like I've been... erased! :Sunset Shimmer: This has to be a bad dream. Wake up, Sunset. Wake up! :poink! :Sunset Shimmer: Ow! :Pinkie Pie: Nope. You're awake. Ow! giggles Me, too! giggles :Sunset Shimmer: Rainbow Dash What about you? :zooming :screeching :Sunset Shimmer: No! Rainbow Dash, you saved me in that race! :Rainbow Dash: What are you talking about? :Sunset Shimmer: I can see your memories, and I'm not in them! :Applejack: And exactly how is it you can see our memories, if you don't mind me askin'? :Sunset Shimmer: With this! :Rarity: Oh, pfft! It's obviously a cheap knockoff of ours. :Sunset Shimmer: We got them together. You were there, remember? :Fluttershy: Why is she still talking to us? :Sunset Shimmer: Pinkie Pie, what about when I came to your sleepover before the Battle of the Bands? :Pinkie Pie: Ha! The closest you've ever come to a party of mine is freshman year, when you pretended to be Applejack and texted me, "Your party is lamer than a hungry duck in snow boots." :Applejack: Like I'd ever say that. :Pinkie Pie: It really hurt my feelings. :Fluttershy: And it wasn't very nice to the ducks, either. :Sunset Shimmer: That was a long time ago. Twilight, you remember me, right? We've been through so much together. Please... :Twilight Sparkle: I only met you once, when you yelled at me at the Games. :Sunset Shimmer: Doesn't anyone remember that I've changed?! :beat :Sunset Shimmer: Maybe not any''one''. I'll be right back! :Rarity: Don't hurry back, darling! :Sunset Shimmer: sighs Dear Princess Twilight, this is gonna sound crazy, but... are we friends? Am I... nice? Please answer... :shimmering :Princess Twilight Sparkle: voiceover Of course we're friends! :Sunset Shimmer: sighs :Princess Twilight Sparkle: voiceover Are you okay? What's going on? :Sunset Shimmer: voiceover Kinda hard to explain. Might be easier in person. Well, not "person", so to speak... :warbling :zapping :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight! :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Sunset? :Sunset Shimmer: Aah! Oops! laughs I was trying to hug you. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: So, what's been happening? :Princess Twilight Sparkle: This is bad, Sunset. It's way beyond anything I've ever heard of. Although... :Sunset Shimmer: What? :Princess Twilight Sparkle: I just had an idea. But you might not like it. :Sunset Shimmer: I'll do anything to get my friends back, Twilight. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: There is one pony who might be able to help, but I don't know if you two want to see each other. :Sunset Shimmer: Who? ...Oh. :open :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Sooo, Princess Celestia... laugh You'll never guess who's back! Actually, maybe you can guess, 'cause she's right here. But, um... :beat :Princess Twilight Sparkle: to Sunset Am I helping? :Sunset Shimmer: sighs Princess Celestia, the last time we saw each other, I was your snide little pupil who betrayed and abandoned you. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: whispering I wouldn't have said it that way. throat What Sunset means to say is— :Sunset Shimmer: I mean that I come before you a changed pony, humbly asking for forgiveness, guidance, and knowledge. :music :Sunset Shimmer: Or I can just go, and you never have to see me again. :Princess Celestia: I've missed you, Sunset Shimmer. :Sunset Shimmer: I... I'm so sorry. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: squee :Princess Celestia: I am not familiar with the exact spell that could have erased your friends' memories. But it sounds like Equestrian magic is at work in your world. :Princess Luna: Hmm. Indeed. The toilings of this nefarious enchantment could portend unimaginable catastrophe if left unchecked. :Sunset Shimmer: giggle :slap! :Sunset Shimmer: Sorry. I'm just used to hearing you say no student parking in the faculty lot. Heh-heh. :Princess Luna: This "faculty lot" you speak of sounds like a place of great power. :Sunset Shimmer and Princess Twilight Sparkle: giggle :Princess Celestia: The answers you seek are in the Canterlot Library. :Sunset Shimmer: There's over a million books in here. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: I wish! But don't worry. You're looking at somepony who knows this place like the back of her hoof. Where are you going, Princess Celesta? :Princess Celestia: To the restricted section. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: There's a... a reh... a reh... a reh... hyperventilating :Sunset Shimmer: Breathe, Twilight. :clank! :opening :squeaking :Princess Twilight Sparkle: gasp Oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh! So many books all unread! Ancient historical artifacts! gasps I just... I thought...! I can't...! wheezes :Sunset Shimmer: You sure you're up for helping me go through all this stuff? :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Don't take this away from me! :Princess Celestia: I should warn you, however. The archives' mechanical catalog has not been... well-maintained. :cranking :Sunset Shimmer: coughing :falling apart :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Guess we'll have to read everything! C'mon! No way! Can you believe they have Canterlot Cantabiles Volume Thirty-One? You heard me! Thirty-One! Sunset, that's when it gets goooooooood! gasps Over here! An original Windigo Weather Warning from the pre-Equestrian era! Oh, my goodness! I can't! I just can't! :Sunset Shimmer and Princess Celestia: laugh :Sunset Shimmer: tiredly Did you know Chancellor Puddinghead tried to pass a law mandating Earth ponies drink carrot juice at every meal? I do. Know that. Now. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Awww. Sounds like you got to read all the fun books. yawns We should probably take a break from looking... :Sunset Shimmer: sighs :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Because I found something! You're familiar with The Seven Trials of Clover the Clever? :Sunset Shimmer: Obviously. Why? :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Well, first of all, these date back to before the founding of Equestria. Look at this. :Sunset Shimmer: "The Memory Stone". That sounds promising. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: It belonged to an evil sorceress who was practically invincible. With the Memory Stone, she could erase any memory from anypony. Even fragments of memories. :Sunset Shimmer: Fragments like... memories of me being nice? :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hmm. Clover the Clever knew the sorceress had to be stopped and the Stone destroyed, so he chased her across land and sea. But every time he got close, the sorceress would erase his memory and escape. But he kept finding her. :Sunset Shimmer: How? :Princess Twilight Sparkle: These scraps of parchment. He secretly wrote everything down so he'd know what had happened and where to go next. Like a trail of bread crumbs. :Sunset Shimmer: Clever! Ohhhh. Clover the— Yeah, got it. What happened on the other side of this portal? :Princess Twilight Sparkle: The last page is missing. Clover must've hid it to keep anypony else from finding the Memory Stone. Sunset, what if the Memory Stone ended up in your world? :Sunset Shimmer: And someone is using it to make everyone hate me again? :Sunset Shimmer and Princess Twilight Sparkle: But who? :Pinkie Pie: We’ve been out here a while. Time to reapply! :squishing :Twilight Sparkle: I've been thinking... Should we be worried about Sunset Shimmer? :Trixie Lulamoon: Yeah! Worried she comes back! I think it's a shame the way she's treating you, pretending to be your friend. She's obviously up to something. Sunset thinks the whole school exists just to serve her. to Snips and Snails Water, please! the Equestria Girls You know, seeing as how the yearbook president seems to be having a little identity crisis, I believe that means the vice president takes over. And, why... gasps that's you, Rarity! :Rarity: If this is your way of asking to be made "The Greatest and Most Powerful", the answer is no. And didn't we have this conversation yesterday? I can't quite remember. :Applejack: Uh... :Fluttershy: Hmm. :Trixie Lulamoon: Maybe we did, maybe we didn't. Memory is such a fickle thing. You never know when you'll forget something important. Like how Great and Powerful I'' am, which is why I need to be in the yearbook! :'Rarity': groans I'll think about it. :'Trixie Lulamoon': That's all I ask. :'Sunset Shimmer': I should be getting back to my world. Maybe I can convince my friends I'm telling the truth, now that I know what we're looking for. :'Princess Twilight Sparkle': The Memory Stone. I'll stay here and search the restricted section top to bottom until I find a way to get your friends' memories back. :'Sunset Shimmer': If that's even possible. :'Princess Twilight Sparkle': Oh, it's possible. Even if I have to reorganize the whole library by subject. Or maybe chronologically! I'll figure it out. :'Sunset Shimmer': Thank you. Both of you. :'Princess Celestia': This is quite a contrast from the last time we parted ways. But you are not that way anymore. With every choice you make, you prove yourself to possess a kind heart. :'Sunset Shimmer': I guess I had a good teacher. :'Princess Twilight Sparkle': You were a good student. :'Sunset Shimmer''' and Princess Twilight Sparkle: laugh :Princess Celestia: angrily Are you saying I wasn't a good teacher? :Princess Celestia: laughs :Sunset Shimmer and Princess Twilight Sparkle: in laughter :Sunset Shimmer: Princess Celestia has a sense of humor? Looks like I'm not the only one who's changed. :Sunset Shimmer, Princess Celestia, and Princess Twilight Sparkle: laugh :Rainbow Dash: I'm not holding back this time! :Fluttershy: That's what I'm afraid of. squeals :Pinkie Pie: Bring it on, Rainbow Dash! You and Rarity just bought your team a one-way ticket on the express train to You're Going Down! :Rainbow Dash: Ooh. Nice game face, Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: Thanks! I've been practicing all day. Isn't that right, little baby camera?! You're in my house now! :beeping :Spike: growls :Rarity: laughs Somebody's jealous. :Spike: Please! Call me when the flying can opener learns how to fetch. :and beeping :Spike: You're the worst. :and beeping :Spike: down :Rainbow Dash: grunts :Fluttershy: squeals :Pinkie Pie: grunts :Rainbow Dash: grunts :Sunset Shimmer: panting Great news, guys! I figured it out. Someone's erased your memory with Equestrian magic! You don't remember, but we're still friends! :beat :Sunset Shimmer: This is the Memory Stone. Do you recognize it? :beat :Sunset Shimmer: Ugh. Right. Guess not. But look. See? This is proof! We are friends! :Rest of the Equestria Girls: Ehh... :Trixie Lulamoon: Oh, please. This is the same girl who made flawless fake photos of your friend trashing the gym. :Pinkie Pie: Yeah, wait a minute! Is this supposed to be me making such a ridiculous face? Ha! I'd never fake a face like that! Preposterous! Fake, I say! :Trixie Lulamoon: cackles My work here is done. Trixie out! :poof! :Trixie Lulamoon: And don't forget, Rarity! You promised to put me in the yearbook! :Sunset Shimmer: Wait! You did what? grunts :crunch :beeps, fizzles :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :Sunset Shimmer: It was an accident! I can help fix it! :Twilight Sparkle: I think you've helped enough. :door closes :whispering and gossiping :bump :Sunset Shimmer: I don't want your lunch money! I'm not mean! Got it?! I'm not mean! :door slams :Trixie Lulamoon: yelps :Sunset Shimmer: So... here we are. :Trixie Lulamoon: Here we do are. :showdown music :Trixie Lulamoon: You really want to do this here in the hallway in front of everyone? :Sunset Shimmer: Up to you. :Trixie Lulamoon: Behold! Canterlot High School's Greatest and Powerfullest Student! If a seven-scale mockup doesn't convince you, I don't know what will. :Sunset Shimmer: Where's the Memory Stone? You turned my friends against me just because I wouldn't put you in the yearbook as the Greatest and Powerfullest?! "Powerfullest" isn't even a word! :Trixie Lulamoon: What are you talking about? :Sunset Shimmer: It's not a word! :Trixie Lulamoon: No. What Memory Stone? :Sunset Shimmer: The one you used to erase everyone's memory, you manipulative... blowhard! :Trixie Lulamoon: A stone that could make everyone forget all the bad tricks I've done...? Which is no tricks. Your puny rock pales in comparison to the Great and Powerful Trixie! :Sunset Shimmer: I don't believe it. You have no idea what I'm talking about. :Trixie Lulamoon: I... don't. Sorry. :Sunset Shimmer: groans :Trixie Lulamoon: Did somebody really erase everyone's memories of you? :Sunset Shimmer: Mm-hmm. :Trixie Lulamoon: And even though we all know you're the Biggest Meanie, you're saying you're not mean anymore? :Sunset Shimmer: It's complicated. :Trixie Lulamoon: So you have this idea of who you're supposed to be, but no one at school sees you that way. Is that it? Trust me. I get it. :Sunset Shimmer: Ha. I can't believe the only person who believes me is the one I called a manipulative blowhard. Sorry. :Trixie Lulamoon: I took it as a compliment. Let me help you find the Stone. :Sunset Shimmer: What's in it for you? :beat :Sunset Shimmer: No way. Absolutely not! :Trixie Lulamoon: Well, if you'd rather go on being the Biggest Meanie, that's fine by me. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: I've looked everywhere! Why can't I find the missing pages? I've always been good to you, library! :thud :Princess Twilight Sparkle: gasps This is it! The last piece was in a secret compartment! Clover the Clever buried the Stone! This rock formation must be somewhere in the other world. But it doesn't say how to get your memories back. reading "Perhaps if I had destroyed the Stone right away, some of my memories could have returned. But when the sun sets by the third day after a memory has been taken, it is erased forever." :Princess Celestia: You must warn Sunset Shimmer at once. :Sunset Shimmer: So, where should we start... partner? :Trixie Lulamoon: How about with what I call you? I'm thinking the Great and Powerful Trixie's... Pretty Decent Assistant-Detective-Helper Person. :music :conversing :Equestria Girls: and talking :Trixie Lulamoon: A cafeteria full of suspects, two detectives, and only one Memory Stone. Seems impossible, but so does pulling a rabbit out of a hat, and I do that all the time. Let's talk motive. Who here hates you enough to erase everyone's good memories of you? :Sunset Shimmer: If you go back far enough... everyone. sighs :Trixie Lulamoon: writing "Known enemies: all." :opening :Nurse Redheart: G-G-Good afternoon, ladies. Y-You feeling okay? :Trixie Lulamoon: That depends on how well you answer my questions. Has anyone come in complaining of memory problems in the last few weeks? :Nurse Redheart: Not that I can recall... :Trixie Lulamoon: You can't recall? to Sunset We're too late! :clacking :Micro Chips: Aah! WIll you accept a half-chewed carrot stick? :Sunset Shimmer: What? Ew! I told you I don't want your lunch money, and I definitely don't want your lunch. :Trixie Lulamoon: munching Speak for yourself. Mmm, thanks. Word around school is you know a lot about erasing memory. :Micro Chips: I erased a ton of memory just this morning. :Sunset Shimmer: You did?! :Micro Chips: Four terabytes of quantel-accelerflex memory to be precise. :beat :Micro Chips: How come no one's ever impressed by that? :Sunset Shimmer: Is there anything you can tell us about it? Anything at all? :Maud Pie: deadpan I can't tell much from a drawing. :Sunset Shimmer: Okay. :Maud Pie: deadpan Only that it's felsic-intrusive igneous, granular in texture, most likely arranged in an equigranular matrix, with scattered biotite mica and amphibole, at least sixty-five percent alkali feldspar by volume, with a melting point of twelve-fifty centigrade, plus or minus ten degrees. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful. :Trixie Lulamoon: Sure, it seems like we've only come up with dead ends. But I mean, it could be worse? :Sunset Shimmer: sighs It's worse. :Twilight Sparkle: Good as new! Best Friends yearbook group picture, take two, #36A, attempt eight! :Equestria Girls: Best friends! :Trixie Lulamoon: Oh, stop looking at that. You're just going to wind yourself up. You can't think if you're wound up. Oh, think, Trixie! :Sunset Shimmer: I wanted to come in here and see who we're missing. sighs But we've talked to everyone, A to Z. :Trixie Lulamoon: Wait. "Not pictured: Wallflower Blush". Who's Wallflower? :Wallflower Blush: I'm right here, you know. :Trixie Lulamoon: Uh, who are you? :Wallflower Blush: Wallfower. I've known you since third grade. :Trixie Lulamoon: Ahh! I remember third grade. Not you specifically, but what a grade it was. The Great and Powerful Trrrrixie debuted her disappearing frog trick. You know, a lot of people don't realize how much work goes into raising tadpoles. You really have to coddle them... off :buzzes :Princess Twilight Sparkle: voiceover Sunset, we think the Memory Stone was buried under this rock formation. And if you don't destroy the Memory Stone by the time the sun sets today, all those memories will be erased forever. :Sunset Shimmer: How am I supposed to find a rock formation that looks... like... that rock formation?! That'll work. :click :Sunset Shimmer: Can I ask a silly question, Wallflower? Where did you take that lovely photograph? :Wallflower Blush: Oh. That's my garden. Well, the school's garden, technically. I'm the president of the Gardening Club. I founded it, too. I'm also the only member. And the only one who's ever been to the garden. Or seen it. Or even asked about it. :Trixie Lulamoon: You're not really into other people, huh? :Wallflower Blush: I was maybe going to add this picture somewhere in the yearbook. What do you think? :Trixie Lulamoon: Sorry. Sunset doesn't let anyone put things in her yearbook. No matter how much they deserve them. :Sunset Shimmer: No! You should do that, Wallflower. Uh, so don't let us keep you from working on it. :Trixie Lulamoon: What?! The Great and Powerful Trixie is... annoyed and insulted! :clacking :Wallflower Blush: What are you...? :conversing :rustling :music :Applejack: That was different. The whole school voted for her. :Pinkie Pie: She was soooooooo mean. :Twilight Sparkle: Of course, we all know you've earned the right not to be remembered that way. :Wallflower Blush: sighs Why should you notice me? After all, you're Sunset Shimmer. Everybody loves you now. sighs Why can't they see you haven't changed? :noises :Twilight Sparkle: Mmm... :Pinkie Pie: snores :Applejack: sighs :Opalescence: yowls :noises :Sunset Shimmer: You erased everyone's memories? :Wallflower Blush: Uh... Yes. :Trixie Lulamoon: Wait. Who are you again? :Wallflower Blush: Hey! What are you doing?! :Sunset Shimmer and Wallflower Blush: grunting :Sunset Shimmer: What did I do to you?! Honestly, I don't even know you! :Wallflower Blush: Exactly! You had everyone fooled, but now they know you're still... the Biggest Meanie! :Sunset Shimmer: You're about to see how mean I can get! :Trixie Lulamoon: Whoa! Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! Let's not antagonize the person with the all-powerful mystery rock! :Wallflower Blush: I don't like confrontation. Let's just... forget this ever happened! :Sunset Shimmer: Don't erase—! :whoosh :Trixie Lulamoon: Huh? What was I saying? I'm sure it was something brilliant. Also, gasps how is it already three o'clock? :handle jiggles :Trixie Lulamoon: Why won't this door open? And what are we even doing in here? :Sunset Shimmer: I... don't remember. :shaking and banging :Sunset Shimmer: Is anybody out there? Somebody open the door! If we don't get outta here and figure out who has the Stone, in a few hours, it'll be too late to restore everyone's memories. I'll lose my friends forever. :Trixie Lulamoon: How are we supposed to catch someone who can erase our memory every time we get close to catching them? :uncrumples :Sunset Shimmer: By being clever! :Trixie Lulamoon: Wha? :Sunset Shimmer: I wrote myself a note. "Check the video." Yes! It's been recording this whole time! :Trixie Lulamoon: Twilight's camera? What are you talking about? :Sunset Shimmer: I don't remember doing it, but I must have realized our memories would get erased, so I pressed record! :rewinding :Wallflower Blush: video That's my garden. :Trixie Lulamoon: Who's that? :Sunset Shimmer: Wallflower Blush. :Trixie Lulamoon: Name's not ringing a bell. :Blush ::video You don't see me fitting in... :Trixie Lulamoon: Ugh. :fast-forwarding :Trixie Lulamoon: Long song, huh? :Sunset Shimmer: video What did I do to you?! Honestly, I don't even know you! :Wallflower Blush: video Exactly! You had everyone fooled, but now they know you're still the Biggest Meanie! :Sunset Shimmer: video You're about to see how mean I can get! :beep :Trixie Lulamoon: She's kinda right about you. :Sunset Shimmer: sarcastically Yeah, thanks. :Trixie Lulamoon: Actually, the Wise and Moralizing Trixie was making a point. You said you didn't do anything. :Sunset Shimmer: I didn't! I wasn't mean to her at all! :Trixie Lulamoon: But maybe it's not good enough to not be mean to someone. Maybe you have to be nice. :music :Sunset Shimmer: You're right. Not that it matters. I'm still trapped in here. sighs Unless you can magic us out of here. :Trixie Lulamoon: Ooh, what's the point in trying? You've seen enough of my tricks to know what'll happen. :Sunset Shimmer: sighs At least when the sun goes down and everyone hates me forever, I'll still have one friend in the morning. :Trixie Lulamoon: Huh? :Sunset Shimmer: And I mean, she is the Greatest and Powerfullest Canterlot High School has to offer, so I guess I can't complain. :Trixie Lulamoon: You poor fool! You actually believed me when I was pretending to give up? Mere stage banter! The Great and Powerful Trixie never gives up on herself or her friends. I mean, her Pretty Decent Assistant-Detective-Helper People. Behold! The Magician's Exit! :poof! :Trixie Lulamoon: Yes! It worked! I finally did it! :knocking :Sunset Shimmer: Still in here! :Trixie Lulamoon: Ummm... laugh Um, all part of the trick! Have you out in a jiffy! :poof! :poof! :poof! :Trixie Lulamoon: You know what? Just leave me in here! Just go! :Sunset Shimmer: I owe you one, Trixie! I will never forget this! :Trixie Lulamoon: Never say never. :Sunset Shimmer: Wallflower? Wallflower, stop! :Wallflower Blush: You remember my name? :Sunset Shimmer: I remember everything! The Memory Stone, how I acted, all of it! :Wallflower Blush: What?! How?! I erased the whole afternoon! :Sunset Shimmer: Listen. I used to be just like you. Sure, I was popular, but I was lonely. :Wallflower Blush: You're nothing like me, and I'm not lonely, because I have... plants! That sounded less lonely in my head. :Sunset Shimmer: I'm sorry, Wallflower. :Wallflower Blush: No, you're not. You're just trying to look good in front of your friends! And it's working! Gah! How am I supposed to get back at you if nothing I do matters?! I hate you! :Sunset Shimmer: gasps :Wallflower Blush: I wanted to teach you a lesson by erasing your friends' good memories of you. But obviously that didn't work. But what if I erased all their memories of high school? :Sunset Shimmer: You can't! You'd be stealing their memories of each other! :Wallflower Blush: They'll think of each other the way you think of me! Which is not at all! :zap! :Sunset Shimmer: Nooo! :Equestria Girls: gasp :Sunset Shimmer: I've ruined their friendship once before. I'd rather give up my own memories than let it happen again! grunts Fluttershy! No! Applejack! grunts Rarity! Aah! Rainbow Dash! Pinkie Pie! Twilight! Don't forget me! :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :sounds :Sunset Shimmer: gasps This isn't Canterlot. Where am I? Princess Celestia? What's happened to me? Somepony, help me! Who are you? :Twilight Sparkle: We're your friends. :Applejack: We may not remember you... :Pinkie Pie: But after seeing what you did... :Rarity: ...the sacrifice you made for us... :Fluttershy: ...we'd be proud to call you... :Rest of the Equestria Girls: ...our friend! :Wallflower Blush: gasps :music :Twilight Sparkle: Wallflower! You have magic you do not understand! But it is nothing compared to the Magic of—! :Pinkie Pie: Yeah, yeah, we get it. Light her up, ladies! :noises continue :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight... Sparkle? :Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer! :Equestria Girls: cheer :Twilight Sparkle: We're so sorry. :Sunset Shimmer: I'm just glad to have you all back. :Wallflower Blush: I'm so ashamed. When I first found the Memory Stone, I only erased little things – awkward hellos, saying the wrong thing, literally any public speaking... :Twilight Sparkle: I've had plenty of awkward moments I wish I could erase, too. :Wallflower Blush: But it's no excuse. I was so used to erasing memories that I got completely carried away. I'm sorry for everything. :Sunset Shimmer: It's okay. I'm sorry, too. I may have stopped being mean, but a Great and Powerful friend helped me realize I still wasn't very nice to you. Everyone matters, Wallflower. No matter how insignificant or invisible they feel. :Sunset Shimmer: voiceover Dear Princess Twilight, you can add a new ending to the archives. The Memory Stone is no more. :Vice Principal Luna: No student parking in the faculty lot. :opens :Sunset Shimmer: voiceover Thank you for your help. Give my best to Princess Luna and, of course, thank my second-best teacher Princess Celestia. Make sure she knows you're kidding when you say that, though. I'm happy to say everything is back how it used to be. :Trixie Lulamoon: I demand to speak to the yearbook president! How did this get in here? :Sunset Shimmer: A yearbook president never reveals her secrets! :Sunset Shimmer: voiceover Well, not ''exactly how it used to be.'' :Sunset Shimmer: I've got a yearbook delivery for Best Gardener! :Equestria Girls: chattering :beeping :Rainbow Dash: groans Oh, come on! Seriously?! :credits en:Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Категория:Стенограммы, Девочки из Эквестрии